Double Dose
by horselover2005
Summary: -In Midieval Times Sam is like you're every day girl. She is trying to find a husband after turning 18. What will Jake and Adam do to get Sam on their side?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well... I have finally posted this back up... Though I still haven't written past chapter three. I'm sorry to all those people who reviewed this the first time around, especially karmagrace and Iluvhorses1997. **_

_**I hope even more people will review this time. I never really knew how much reviews made you feel... until now. Thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom Stallion. If I did, Sam and Jake would have gotten together in book 10. Don't sue me.**_

Double Dose

A Phantom Stallion AU (Alternate Universe)

Samantha Forster ate her breakfast which consisted of an egg and some very delicious fruit. Once she finished, she decided to go and get ready. Today was a special day. It was Adam Ely's birthday. Although he was several years older, Sam-for short-thought he was handsome in a dark, mysterious way. She walked up the carpeted stone steps to her huge suite. She looked around at her princess bed, her wardrobe full of gowns, her windowseat that overlooked the rushing river, and finally her most prized possesion. Her mother's old journal where she wrote about everything in. Her mother had died when she was five, of a disease. It had left her and her father devastated. Now she was 18, and Dad was trying to marry her off. For the past few weeks they had been going to parties to see if any men were smitten with her. So far none. Hopefully that would change tonight. She walked over to her wardrobe, coming back to the present, and looked for the perfect dress. Sam picked out a light green dress that set off her auburn locks and brown eyes. She then picked out two pearl necklaces.

"Daddy!" came her whining voice. "Where's Mom's old pearl necklace!" Sam heard Dad's heavy footfalls up the steps.

"I put them in my room because- you know- but you can wear them tonight." Even though she had been dead 13 years, Dad still had trouble talking about Mom. Sam felt sorry for him. He still missed her a lot. He would go out to the river to where she used to sit, and listen for her voice in the gurgling noise of the river. "It would look beautiful with that dress." He looked at her, up and down and smiled. She looked just like Louise, her Mother, when she was younger.

"Are you going to wear that tonight?" Sam gave her Dad's attire a look of disgust. He was wearing some torn up breeches and a stained top coat.

"Of course not! I've got to wash up first. Now, while I'm getting ready, will you go tack the horses up to the cab?"

"Yes, but if I get any horse hairs on me you have to pick each and every one off my dress." She gave him a smirk, and walked out the door, not daring to put on her heels for in fear of getting them stuck in mud or worse; horse poop. Although she loved horses, she wouldn't want to get dirty before going to the Ely's.

Sam walked slower and slower as the wind uncurled her hair, piece by piece. She wouldn't have time to fix it, but she thought it would be a step in fashion. She was tired of having her hair piled miles above her head. As she stepped into the stables, the horses neighed, sure they would get fed. "Sorry, but I've got to tack you up."

Sam grabbed a white stallion, The Phantom, and a bay gelding named Ace. They were both mustangs, so it made since to put them together.

As the bumpy rides came to an end, Sam sighed. Adam and his little brother Jake were outside ready to open her door. If only it was just Adam, Sam would be content. Adam opened the door and then Jake grabbed for her hand. But before Jake could grab it, Adam said. "Little Bro, let me handle this, and you can go help Mom." Jake gave Adam a hard look before jogging inside the two-story log house.

Wait? What was that about? Apparently some kind of inside joke because Adam smiled at her. Adam then held her hand. Sam's heart stopped, then, beat, beat, beat to about 90 miles an hour. She swung out of the cab. Adam took her arm in his and led her inside.

The dinner was lovely except Sam didn't get to sit anywhere near Adam. Out of all six Ely boys', Adam was the farthest away from her. Was that a sign? She didn't know, but she hoped not.

Jake sat next to her and kept hitting his leg against hers. Sam finally leaned over to the Indian boy's ear and whispered, "Can you _please _stop hitting my leg. It will mess up my petticoat."

He smirked. "Sure Brat." He scooted his chair over a few inches and the started again! Sam soon got over walked over to Adam.

"Will you come with me? I've got to ask you something." She pointed to Jake. Adam nodded and stood up, leading her into the hallway.

Sam didn't really want to talk about Jake, she just wanted to be near Adam. He lead her to a room, motioned for her to go in, then shut the door after he came in.

"So is my brother annoying you?" Adam looked straight into her eyes. "He has a very bad crush on you, you know. But he isn't the only Ely." He stepped closer to her.

Sam could swear she could hear Adam's heart beat as fast as her. She gave him a devil smile. "Oh, really?"

He stepped even closer, their chests almost touching, he lifted her chin up with his fingers, then kissed her.

Sam didn't know what to think. She didn't have very much time to think though. Jake walked in with an expression like a tom-cat. _So Adam is trying to steal my woman. He's too old for her._

"Adam, Mom wants to talk with you about something." Jake gave a wink toward Sam. Adam immediately bolted, gave a wave to Sam, then left.

_Yes, he took the bait. Now to get Sam on my side. _Jake's thoughts were interrupted by Sam's asking, "What is your Mom going to talk to Adam that is about me?"

"She doesn't have to talk to him. That was just to get him away from you. He lies. Everything he told you is a lie. He has tons of woman over here every night. In fact he had to cancel one tonight, so you wouldn't find out."

"How do I know you're not the one in fact that is lying. Adam told me, you had a crush on me. What if you're trying to take me away from Adam!"

Jake winced. Sam had hit him right on the spot. He wanted her for himself. It was a good time for Adam to come back. If he was in there trying to make conversation out of Mom, or something else he didn't know.

"Sam you don't understand. Adam. . . he's just not good for you."

"And what, you are? Sure Adam is several years older than me. . ." Sam looked down at her feet.

"Yes." Jake couldn't resist saying it. He said in the lowest whisper he could muster. Sam still heard it though. Her eyes widened as she jumped up, staring him straight in the eyes.

_Wow! I've never really looked at his eyes before. They're so wild. . . like a mustang. Like Ace's eyes. _Sam was stuck in a trance, staring into the sparkling eyes.

Jake noticed and waved on of his work-hardened hands in front of her face. "Sam?"

"Yes, yes, what were you saying?" Sam had to look away from those eyes or she would never be able to get out of another trance. So instead she looked out the window, at the stables.

"Nevermind." He blushed even though his skin is a dark tan because of his Indian heritage.

"Tell me." Sam caressed him by placing her hand on his cheek. Jake blushed again, this time even a darker red.

"I do believe I would. . ." It happened to be at that exact time that Adam came back into the room.

"It turns out Mom, did have something to discuss with me, but not about what I thought about. Thank you little brother." Adam gave Jake a cocky smile. Sam just shook her head. _I will never understand siblings._

"Sam will you come with me for a second." Adam waved at the door.

"Sure. But excuse me for a second. I forgot something in the parlor." She smiled then headed out the door. She stopped outside the door so she could spy on the brothers conversation.

"What did Mom talk to you about?" Jake's voice just barely above a whisper, as if he knew Sam was eavesdropping.

"Nothing of importance to you. Especially now that you lied to me. Why did you say it was about Sam? Do you like her? Do you think I'm trying to steal her from you? I'm not trying to steal her. As soon as I get that pearl necklace from her neck, you can have her." Sam gasped. Adam liked her for her necklace!

"Do you do that to all of the women you invite over? Get their jewelry. If so, I was right. You are a terrible person." Sam decided to come in at that moment. Staying as far away from Adam as she could.

"Alright Sam, I've got to speak to you about something." Sam trembled in anger. Maybe too much anger. She soon saw frenzied black circles swimming in her eyesight. She blinked a couple of times. That didn't help. Everything went black.

"Sam! Sam!" Jake ran over to her side in time to catch her. He gently laid her on the ground, Sam's head in his lap, while Adam just stood there dumbfounded.

Jake rubbed her wrists in hope to revive her. You would think his shrieks would have told the parents something was wrong, but they dismissed it as though a fly was buzzing around their ears, messing up their hearing.

Back to Jake, he was checking her breathing. She wasn't breathing. What could he do except. . . CPR.

He laid her head gently on the floor, then went to Sam's side. He bent down over her and technically kissed her, blowing air into her mouth. It took a few more tries, but Jake finally got Sam breathing again.

_**Sentimental at first, now BEGGING for reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**_

_**Make me happy with reviews, I make you happy by writing more chapters=)**_

_**horselover2005**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well... here you go... again! :-} Sorry... sorry... sorry... On with you're reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: Never did, never will own Phantom Stallion. **_

Double Dose

Chapter 2:Double-faced

Sam didn't really want to talk about Jake, she just wanted to be near Adam. He lead her to a room, motioned for her to go in, then shut the door after he came in.

"So is my brother annoying you?" Adam looked straight into her eyes. "He has a very bad crush on you, you know. But he isn't the only Ely." He stepped closer to her.

Sam could swear she could hear Adam's heart beat as fast as her. She gave him a devil smile. "Oh, really?"

He stepped even closer, their chests almost touching, he lifted her chin up with his fingers, then kissed her.

Sam didn't know what to think. She didn't have very much time to think though. Jake walked in with an expression like a tom-cat. _So Adam is trying to steal my woman. He's too old for her._

"Adam, Mom wants to talk with you about something." Jake gave a wink toward Sam. Adam immediately bolted, gave a wave to Sam, then left.

_Yes, he took the bait. Now to get Sam on my side. _Jake's thoughts were interrupted by Sam's asking, "What is your Mom going to talk to Adam that is about me?"

"She doesn't have to talk to him. That was just to get him away from you. He lies. Everything he told you is a lie. He has tons of woman over here every night. In fact he had to cancel one tonight, so you wouldn't find out."

"How do I know you're not the one in fact that is lying. Adam told me, you had a crush on me. What if you're trying to take me away from Adam!"

Jake winced. Sam had hit him right on the spot. He wanted her for himself. It was a good time for Adam to come back. If he was in there trying to make conversation out of Mom, or something else he didn't know.

"Sam you don't understand. Adam. . . he's just not good for you."

"And what, you are? Sure Adam is several years older than me. . ." Sam looked down at her feet.

"Yes." Jake couldn't resist saying it. He said in the lowest whisper he could muster. Sam still heard it though. Her eyes widened as she jumped up, staring him straight in the eyes.

_Wow! I've never really looked at his eyes before. They're so wild. . . like a mustang. Like Ace's eyes. _Sam was stuck in a trance, staring into the sparkling eyes.

Jake noticed and waved on of his work-hardened hands in front of her face. "Sam?"

"Yes, yes, what were you saying?" Sam had to look away from those eyes or she would never be able to get out of another trance. So instead she looked out the window, at the stables.

"Nevermind." He blushed even though his skin is a dark tan because of his Indian heritage.

"Tell me." Sam caressed him by placing her hand on his cheek. Jake blushed again, this time even redder.

"I do believe I would. . ." It happened to be at that exact time that Adam came back into the room.

"It turns out Mom, did have something to discuss with me, but not about what I thought about. Thank you little brother." Adam gave Jake a cocky smile. Sam just shook her head. _I will never understand siblings._

"Sam will you come with me for a second." Adam waved at the door.

"Sure. But excuse me for a second. I forgot something in the parlor." She smiled then headed out the door. She stopped outside the door so she could spy on the brothers conversation.

"What did Mom talk to you about?" Jake's voice just barely above a whisper, as if he knew Sam was eavesdropping.

"Nothing of importance to you. Especially now that you lied to me. Why did you say it was about Sam? Do you like her? Do you think I'm trying to steal her from you? I'm not trying to steal her. As soon as I get that pearl necklace from her neck, you can have her." Sam gasped. Adam liked her for her necklace!

"Do you do that to all of the women you invite over? Get their jewelry. If so, I was right. You are a terrible person." Sam decided to come in at that moment. Staying as far away from Adam as she could.

"Alright Sam, I've got to speak to you about something." Sam trembled in anger. Maybe too much anger. She soon saw frenzied black circles swimming in her eyesight. She blinked a couple of times. That didn't help. Everything went black.

"Sam! Sam!" Jake ran over to her side in time to catch her. He gently laid her on the ground, Sam's head in his lap, while Adam just stood there dumbfounded.

Jake rubbed her wrists in hope to revive her. You would think his shrieks would have told the parents something was wrong, but they dismissed it as though a fly was buzzing around their ears, messing up their hearing.

Back to Jake, he was checking her breathing. She wasn't breathing. What could he do except. . . CPR.

He laid her head gently on the floor, then went to Sam's side. He bent down over her and technically kissed her, blowing air into her mouth. It took a few more tries, but Jake finally got Sam breathing again.

Sam's eyelids fluttered open. _Why is Jake pratically on top of me? Why am I on the floor? Why do my lips feel all tingly? _The memory suddenly came back through overwhelmed gates.

She tried to get up, but was too weak. "You need to stay down." Jake looked behind him. "Adam, go get Sam something to drink. Make sure it has plenty of sugar."

Adam bolted yet again, ready to get out of the drama-filled room.

"Jake. . . you don't have to do this."

"I want to make sure you're okay though. I can't. . . lose you." He looked her straight in the eyes. "I like you a lot, but more than usual."

Sam couldn't resist it. She sat right up and kissed him. And felt good about it.

_**Review! And happy reading to the next chapter. Hopefully.**_

_**horselover2005**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_**Thanks to Exmoorpony and Jessie Wyatt James for reviewing. I didn't think I would get **__any__** reviews for this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Phantom Stallion. It all belongs to the wonderful mind of Terri Farley. If I did own it though, Sam and Jake would have gotten together.**_

Jake pulled away in surprise. Then he kissed her back, more passionate than the first. They finally stopped, both of them out of breathe.

"Wow!" Jake then remembered. "We shouldn't be doing this. You just fainted and now you're out of breathe! I'm so stupid!" Jake then slapped himself in the forehead.

"Jake. . . I started it. Don't do that. It's just-just your eyes. Your mustang eyes. They're so beautiful. Mom always said look to the eyes of a person, and you'll see what they're thinking. She was right." Jake saw Sam's eyes moisten, and put an arm around her shoulder. Adam came running into the room with a glass of grape juice.

Sam thankfully took the glass from him. After that wonderful kiss, she felt light-headed again. The kiss with Jake was amazing. So much Sam couldn't put it into words. Better than Adam's. A thousand times better.

"How's she doing?" Adam asked, not caught up on what had happened.

"I'm fine." Sam said. She looked at Jake and smiled. "Because Jake helped me."

"Okay then. Uh. . . I still need to talk to you." Adam gave a small smile.

"Adam, you know Sam doesn't need to be up walking around after that. Give her a few more minutes. Sam do you want me to carry you in there?"

"Yes!" Sam thought about how close she could be with Jake, then about Adam. "As long as you stay in there with me."

"Sam, our conversation is private. You can't just invite little Jakey, in on us." Adam gave a smirk to Jake. Whatever he had done to Sam, had worked miracles. . . for Jake's love life.

"Don't call him that! If Jake can't go in there, and save me from fainting again, I won't go." Sam actually used this excuse because she didn't want her Mom's necklace stolen.

"Fine, I'll talk to you again when you feel better." So Jake had gotten Sam starstruck over him. So what? He _will_ get that necklace somehow.

"Okay, Jake will you. . . carry me down to the parlor. I feel like going home. My heads throbbing. It hurts to breathe. . ."

"Do you need CPR again?" Jake immediately cut in. "Cause you know I can."

Adam shifted his weight. So that's what Jake had done. CPR. When Sam had got back to breathing, she had thanked him by kissing him. And he had probably kissed her back, and so on. And now that lovesick Jake was ruining his plan. If Sam wasn't going to get away from Jake, Adam would just have to visit Sam by himself.

"No. . . no. . . I just need to get out of here. I need to go home. I need some rest. I need. . ." She stopped abruptly as Wyatt, her dad came into the room.

"Honey, we need to go. I need to get back in time so I can put the horses up for a nice long rest." He then noticed Sam's pale but flushed face, Jake's flushed face, and Adam's stoned expression. He immediately walked over to Sam, feeling her forehead. "Honey, what happened?"

"I-I," Sam was still breathing hard, like little daggers pricking her lungs.

Jake quickly spoke up for her. "Mr. Wyatt, sir, Sam has being feeling terrible after she fainted earlier. We thought you guys would come up, but you never did. I'm sorry for not going to get you..." Jake looked down at his feet, feeling embarrassed for taking matters into his own hands.

"So how do you feel now, honey? Are you well enough to travel home?" Wyatt looked worried, but was also aggravated that this had to happen the night before the meeting in town.

"I- I'm- well… enough to travel." It hurt to even think the words, let alone say them. She just needed to close her eyes. Let the darkness consume her. Just thinking this made the little black dots reappear in front of her eyes.

Wyatt noticed the glassy look coming upon his daughter's face. She needed to get home. "Jake, Adam, will you do me a favor and carry Samantha down to my carriage? I don't think she's feeling well enough to even walk."

"Yes, sir." Adam quickly came over, grabbing Sam by her hands, pulling her off the floor. He put one arm under her knees, and one behind her back, picking her up.

Jake went to go open the door for Adam, but before he did he gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek. "I hope you feel better."

As Sam was swept down the stairwell and into the carriage, she felt a small tugging on her neck. She didn't really care at the moment what it was, but later she would find out that her mother's necklace was gone.

The carriage ride didn't really have any excitement until they came unto one of the very bumpy roads. Then the carriage hit a rut in the rode, tipping over. Sam ended up under massive pieces of wood and wheels. Wyatt had climbed out, hardly stuck at all since he had had no wood over him. He surveyed the area. He then began throwing piece and piece of wood, looking for Sam.

"Sam! Sam! Where are you?" After searching for what seemed like hours, but was only about ten minutes, he still hadn't found her.

_**Well… That's the end of this chapter. I thought it was terrible and short. And if I told you reviewers the truth, I'm embarrassed to post it. So if you would give me some feedback, that would make me feel a whole lot better.**_

_**So… Please review.**_

_**horselover2005 **_


End file.
